Their Instrument
by Hel Hazelnut
Summary: Tiga orang dengan tiga keputusan berbeda, di waktu yang berbeda/"Karena kau adalah pimpinan kami, dan kau adalah adikku"/Akan selalu ada yang menjagamu, Hinata-sama/GaaHinaIta/OoC/Semi-canon
1. Hymn To Hope

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Chara : Gaara, Hinata H, Itachi U**

**Genre : Drama**

**Warning : OoC, semi –Canon, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Hymn To Hope**

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda bersurai merah itu menghela nafas, dengan raut yag tertekan – tidak menampakkan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Berkali-kali dia meninggalkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang mesti dikerjakan untuk sekedar melirik sebuah kertas yang datang tadi sore dari Konoha. Bukan sesuatu yang penting bagi Suna, hanya sekedar undangan pernikahan antar pewaris dua klan besar di Konoha yang setidaknya harus dihadiri oleh beberapa Kage. Yah, tidak penting bagi Suna tapi baginya, sangat mempengaruhi jam-jam terakhir hari ini setelah dia membacanya. Sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal di pikirannya – atau hatinya. Entahlah. Yang pasti, keabnormalan sikapnya ini terbaca jelas oleh Temari.

"Gaara, jam kerjamu sudah habis. Untuk malam ini, kau harus tidur lebih awal. Aku tidak ingin rombongan kita terlambat datang di acara pernikahan Uchiha dan….." ragu Temari melanjutkan "….Hyuuga"

Mengabaikan – setidaknya dia ingin tak mendengar apapun – ucapan kakak sulungnya, Gaara mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela di belakang kursi kerjanya yang terbuka lebar – lebih tepatnya ke bulan yang malam ini sedang penuh. Dan sepertinya itu keputusan yang salah. Melihat bulan seperti ini mengingatkannya pada gadis Hyuuga, tepatnya sebuah kejadian kecil tentangnya yang membuat Gaara tak bisa dengan mudah melupakan senyum gadis itu.

Otaknya menyusun berbagai kemungkinan, yang pastinya akan menyeret para Shinobi dan warga Suna jika dia memenangkan keegoisannya dari berbagai hal yang mesti dia lakukan demi kehormatan nama Kazekage dan Suna. "Aku lelah, Temari" entah lelah dalam artian sesungguhnya atau hanya ucapan tak berarti – hanya suatu alasan jika dia ingin sendirian saat ini. Dan seperti yang sudah diduga Gaara, Temari menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Yang tak mampu dimengerti Gaara adalah kalimat dari Temari yang menyertai kepergian gadis itu dari ruangannya – sedikit tersamarkan oleh suara pintu yang tertutup tapi masih dapat didengar jelas oleh telinga Gaara, "Kami akan selalu berada di belakangmu. Entah itu langkah yang salah atau benar. Karena kau adalah pimpinan kami, dan kau adalah adikku"

Yah, Gaara hanyalah seorang pemikir singkat dan tidak terlalu memusingkan resiko dari tiap perbuatannya. Tapi tampaknya, Temari berhasil melangkahi hasil dari berbagai pemikiran Gaara yang akan terus mengalir hingga pagi menjelang. Insomnia lain yang akhirnya muncul setelah beberapa tahun belakangan berhasil ditinggalkan Gaara.

Kemantapan hati terbentuk, sebuah keputusan tak pantas bagi seorang terhormat seperti Kazekage – dengan dukungan penuh dari Temari, yang kemungkinan sudah tahu hal yang akan dilakukan oleh Gaara. Intuisi seorang kakak, dan wanita.

.

Temari memang telah menduga hal ini akan terjadi saat melihat raut muka dan kegelisahan Gaara tadi malam. Dan dugaan itu dikuatkan dengan kehadiran para anbu dalam rombongan yang akan berangkat ke Konoha. Pun dia telah memutuskan untuk selalu mendukung keputusan Gaara – meskipun 'terlihat' salah oleh orang lain – jika itu bisa kembali meng'hidup'kan adiknya. Untuk kali ini dan seterusnya, jika itu berhubungan dengan kebahagiaan Gaara, Temari akan melakukan apapun. Egois memang.

Bagi gadis itu, sudah cukup Gaara kehilangan kebahagiaan masa kecilnya yang terenggut karena ketidakmampuannya mengendalikan kehadiran Shukaku di tubuhnya – membuat Gaara selalu menerima tatapan ketakutan dan kebencian dari tiap orang, dijauhi dengan bisik-bisik yang terdengar jelas oleh telinga kecilnya, menyembunyikan kesedihan dalam tiap raut tanpa ekspresi yang diciptakan olehnya. Temari ingin, setidaknya satu hal dalam hidup Gaara – dalam satu kali hidup Gaara – dia bisa menjadikan adik bungsunya merasa bahagia.

Menatap sendu wajah Gaara yang tengah terpejam, Temari menghela nafas kuat-kuat – kembali memantapkan hati dan meneguhkan keputusannya. Gumaman lirih keluar dari bibirnya, "Sepertinya, ini akan jadi perjalanan yang melelahkan"

"Kankuro…..," hanya pelan saja dan adik pertama yang membelakanginya mengeluarkan gumaman – tanda dia siap mendengar apapun yang akan diucapkan – atau diperintahkan – sang kakak. "Kita akan menyelesaikan misi ini dengan keberhasilan, kembali dengan selamat. Selalu jaga Gaara." Jika saja suasana antara tiga bersaudara itu tidak dalam ketegangan, Kankuro akan dengan senang hati tertawa keras – menertawakan ucapan dari Temari. Hei, siapa menjaga siapa? Toh diantara mereka semua – shinobi Suna – Gaara yang paling tangguh dan tak terkalahkan. Tapi tawa itu tak keluar, dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mengangguk keras dengan wajah tegas, dikelilingi para anbu yang sepertinya menganggap perjalanan kali ini hanyalah sebuah tour kecil – mengabaikan Kage mereka yang menatap langit biru Suna dengan pandangan datar. Dan jika orang lain tak segan untuk – setidaknya – melihat sedikit lebih lama ke arah sang Kazekage Suna, raut tertekan akan terlihat – meski samar.

.

.

Wajah ayu Hinata tak henti menyunggingkan senyum. Siapapun yang melihat tahu jika Hairess Hyuuga sedang dalam keadaan bahagia. Yah, mengingat dia akan segera melangsungkan pernikahannya siang ini, dengan pewaris Uchiha yang telah membuatnya bersemu merah sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Saat itu sedang ada pertemuan antara Hyuuga-Uchiha – sebagai klan yang sangat berpengaruh di Konoha – dengan para Tetua Konoha, yang diadakan di kediaman Hyuuga karena permintaan Hiashi. Para Tetua faham Hiashi tidak ingin penculikan Hinata terjadi lagi – yang kemungkinan akan terjadi jika Kepala Klan dan Shinobi pegawal Hyuuga sedang tidak ada di tempat. Entah apa yang menjadi pembahasan mereka, yang pasti Hinata sebelas tahun tidak begitu peduli dengan sekitarnya ketika dia sedang bermain dengan Neji – kakak sepupunya yang kini cenderung menjadi lebih pendiam, lebih pemurung, dan menjadi sosok yang sering melamun, sejak kematian Tou-sannya.

Kedua Hyuuga sedang serius menekuni papan Igo saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara berdebam, yang membuat keduanya mengarahkan kepala dan pandangannya ke arah taman – asal suara – dan menemukan seorang yang sepertinya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Neji sedang memeluk tanah. "Kakiku tersandung benda itu," dia menjelaskan tanpa diminta. Tampak di ujung kakinya tergeletak bermacam benda tajam. Sepertinya pekerja kebun lupa membereskan alat kerjanya – padahal tahu bahwa hari ini ada pertemuan di kediaman Hyuuga. Meski ruang pertemuan lumayan jauh dari tempat Hinata sedang berada, tapi keselamatan keluarga utama Hyuuga merupakan prioritas, kan.

Mendadak Hairess Hyuuga berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dan berlari ke belakang punggung Neji, menggenggam erat baju di bagian punggung Neji. Separuh wajahnya tersembunyi, separuh lain menampilkan raut ketakukan dengan tatapan ke arah anak lelaki yang sekarang telah berdiri sambil menepuk seluruh bagian tubuhnya. "Siapa?" Neji mendesis tajam, mengarahkan pandangan tak suka ke arah pemuda berambut dan bermata kelam di hadapannya.

"Itachi"

Neji masih menunggu jawaban.

"Uchiha Itachi"

"Cih. Uchiha" Sepupu Hinata semakin memperlihatkan wajah tidak suka.  
"Ada masalah, adik kecil?" Alis sebelah kanan Itachi terangkat, tatapan menantang ditujukan kepada Neji. Penekanan frase 'adik kecil' membuat Neji mengepalkan dua tangannya erat.

Dulu, Neji tidak tahu siapa itu Uchiha, dan tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Kata 'Uchiha' pertama mendapat perhatiannya ketika tanpa sengaja dia mendengar percakapan antara Tou-san dan Hiashi-jisan, ketika menuju kamar Hinata untuk mengajaknya bermain. Lebih dari setahun lalu saat usianya baru sebelas. Meski kecil, seorang jenius mampu memahami isi pembicaraan dua bersaudara itu. Sejak saat itu, Neji sering melihat dan mendengar kemampuan pewaris Uchiha yang menakjubkan meski masih kecil, usianya tak lebih tiga tahun dari umur Neji.

"Aku tak ingin membuat masalah denganmu, Hyuuga. Aku hanya ingin bertemu calon istriku, ne Hinata-chan" Itachi tersenyum ramah – hal yang sangat tidak mungkin dilakukan Uchiha. Entahlah, Itachi hanya merasa dia ingin tersenyum dan tak ingin menahannya. Dan sikapnya terbayar ketika melihat rona merah di separuh wajah yang dapat dilihatnya. Cantik.

Tak memperdulikan raut wajah Neji yang mengeras dan telah memasang kuda-kuda. Dunianya tertarik pada sosok Hairess Hyuuga, meski dalam usia anak-anak. Dan sebuah tekad terbentuk.

Dia akan melidungi Hinata.

Dan membuatnya selalu tersenyum.

.

.

"Hinata-sama"

Tersentak, Hinata menolehkan wajahnya ke sumber suara. Menemukan Neji dengan pakaian anbu-nya yang tampak lusuh, secara naluri Hinata menampakkan kelegaan di wajahnya. Sepertinya Neji baru pulang dari misi dan langsung menuju ke kediaman Hyuuga – kamar Hinata. Gadis itu senang, Neji bisa menghadiri prosesi pernikahannya. Senang karena dia bisa berbagi kebahagiaan, dengan kakak yang selalu menemaninya.

Meski tidak tahu, jika Neji akan selalu menjadikannya sebagai sosok dengan prioritas teratas. Sebentuk kasih, yang Neji tahu dengan benar rasa yang mendasarinya.

Menahan lukanya sendiri, tanpa ada seorang yang tahu. Tanpa bisa membagi kesedihannya.

Tanpa bisa mengatakannya meski tiap laku telah tercermin dengan jelas.

Tanpa bisa mengurangi sakit yang terus-terusan muncul dan meradang bersamaan dengan bertambahnya umur, dan tiap melihat kebersamaan mereka. Rasa iri yang tak kunjung hilang dan semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia tak tahu kapan tepatnya dia menautkan hatinya pada Hinata. Tak tahu kapan karena rasa itu muncul begitu saja tanpa disadarinya. Yang Neji tahu, sejak tanpa sengaja mendengar rencana perjodohan pewaris Hyuuga dan pewaris Uchiha oleh Tou-san dan Hiashi-jisan, dia merasa kesal. Merasa tak kan mampu bergerak maju jika Hinata tak dekat dengannya, menemaninya bermain Igo, minum teh, berlatih di Dojo.

"Nii-san harus cepat mandi. Tou-san pasti kerepotan menjamu para Kage dan Daimyou dari tetangga desa"

"Hn"

Tapi Neji tahu dengan benar kapan tepatnya Hinata mengikatkan hatinya pada sulung Uchiha. Sadar bahwa si gadis kecil telah memutuskan siapa yang akan menjaganya, seumur hidup, meski tanpa disadari oleh Hinata sendiri.

Ya, saat itu. Saat pertama keduanya bertemu.

"Nii-san. Apa aku terlihat cantik dengan pakaian ini? Aku tidak yakin nanti bisa berjalan dengan benar. Aku juga merasa sedikit aneh dengan rambutku, sepertinya sanggulannya terlalu tinggi. Wajahku terlalu pucat karena bedak, bibirkku terlalu merah. Apa tidak apa-apa, Nii-san?"

"Kau sempurna, Hinata-sama. Tidak akan terjadi apapun, aku ada di sampingmu"

_Dimataku kau selalu sempurna, Hinata. Selalu menjadi gadis polos yang selalu ingin kulindungi._

_Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Dimanapun kau berada, akan selalu ada yang menjagamu._

**-tbc-**

Aneh ya? #abaikan. Main charanya Gaara dan Hinata (inginnya begitu dan berusaha untuk itu). Meski begitu bukan berarti saya akan menjadikan mereka Pair.

**thx 4 read**

**wanna review?**


	2. Mirage (Part I)

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Chara : Gaara, Hinata H, Itachi U**

**Genre : Drama / Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : OoC, semi –Canon, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Mirage (Part I)**

**.**

**.**

Ekspresi datarnya menutupi keresahan yang menggelayut sejak beberapa hari lalu, dimulai ketika sebuah kertas undangan tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya. Gaara memandang datar lurus ke depan, dengan guci pasirnya di punggung dan pakaian silver-merah yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Hanya dua orang di belakangnya yang tahu, bahwa pemuda bersurai merah itu tengah berpikir keras – menjalin tiap spekulasi, asumsi, dan kesempatan untuk sebuah hasil tujuan.

Pagi ini, jalanan Konoha lebih ramai dari biasanya. Shinobi dengan ikat kepala yang lambangnya beragam tampak memenuhi sudut-sudut pertokoan. Rumah makan terlihat penuh, beberapa orang dengan tubuh tegap berdiri di depannya – sepertinya para pengawal Daimyo. Sesekali shinobi dengan ikat kepala berlambang desa daun tersembunyi itu terlihat.

Semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tak terlalu memperdulikan rombongan Suna yang melewati jalanan, bergerak ke arah penginapan yang tak begitu jauh dari kantor Hokage. Hanya tiga orang.

Pikiran gadis pirang berkuncir masih melayang-layang, tak memperhatikan pemuda berambut nanas yang telah mengangkat tangan kanannya – bersiap untuk menyapa gadis yang nyatanya tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Kankuro melirik kakaknya, sadar jika beban pikirannya terlalu berat.

Menghela nafas, langkah kakinya tetap mengikuti ke mana Kazekage Suna melangkah.

Dan sadar. Memang beginilah harusnya. Shinobi dituntut untuk mengikuti keinginan dan tujuan Kage-nya. Tapi keterpaksaan bukan alasan hingga dia berada beberapa langkah di belakang Gaara saat ini, bukan pula alasan para anbu Suna bersiaga penuh di luar tembok yang mengelilingi Konoha untuk sebuah instruksi yang nanti akan diberikan oleh Kazekage.

Sebuah kepercayaan, yang dikalungkan pada Kage-nya.

"Gaaraaaa," teriakan dari seorang berambut kuning yang berlari ke arah rombongan itu dengan tangan terlambai. Langkah ketiganya terhenti. Menunggu Jinchuriki Kyuubi sampai di hadapan Jinchuriki Ichibi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Yeah, ternyata kau datang. Eh, tapi memang harus kan?" masih tetap ceria seperti biasa. Masih tetap tidak peka seperti biasa. Pemuda bermarga Namikaze lantas memposisikan diri di sebelah kanan Gaara, mengikuti langkah mereka ke penginapan.

Naruto rindu dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Entah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka Hinata-chan akan mendahului kami. Yah, tapi kau tahu bagaimana Hyuuga sangat mempertahankan tradisinya," monolog tak bersahut. Tapi pemuda bonde itu terlalu acuh, dan terlalu sadar jika pemuda di sebelahnya selalu irit bicara. "Hmm. Kau tahu? Aku baru sadar kalau **nanti** Hinata-chan akan menjadi istri Hokage. Haha, padahal aku sangat ingin menjadi Hokage"

"Hn" dan hanya itu yang suara yang dikeluarkan Gaara untuk menanggapi monolog tak-singkat Naruto.

Langkah mereka terhenti tepat di depan bangunan bertingkat.

"Oke. Aku pergi dulu ya, Gaara. Kau pasti ingin beristirahat. Ja" dia berbalik.

"Naruto"

"Ya?" kakinya tak lagi melangkah. Atensinya ditujukan penuh terhadap seorang yang telah memanggilnya.

"Mana yang kau pilih, kehormatan Hokage atau sahabatmu?" Azurenya menampakkan tatapan serius, tak gamang sedikitpun. Menunggu sebuah jawaban, yang entah kenapa baginya sangat penting. Maniknya menatap saphire yang tertegun – mungkin terlalu tak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Gaara.

"Hei, haha, apa maksudmu, – "senyumnya perlahan hilang, mendadak tahu jika sahabatnya kini sedang dalam keadaan tidak ingi bercanda, " – aku….tak tahu, Gaara"

"Kau harus menetapkan pilihan," Gaara menginginkan sebuah jawaban, itu pasti.

Manik sewarna laut mencoba lari dari intimidasi tatapan Gaara, dan menemukan dua shinobi Suna di samping Gaara menatapnya serius. Tampaknya juga menginginkan jawaban absolut darinya, tanpa keraguan.

Mereka menunggu.

"Bolehkah aku bertidah sebagai pahlawan yang membela kebenaran?" pertanyaan random, Gaara tahu. Dan pemilik Shukaku itu memilih untuk tetap diam, menunggu jawaban tertunda Naruto.

"Mungkin aku akan menjaga kehormatan Hokage"

"Mungkin?" Gaara ingin sesuatu bernama kemutlakan, saat ini.

"Sesungguhnya, Gaara. Aku bukan orang yang berpikiran panjang," dia menghela nafas, mencoba menyingkirkan aura ketegangan yang melingkupinya, "Aku akan bertindak, begitu saja, tanpa berpikir. Mungkin terdengar melankolis atau sangat feminin, tapi aku akan bertindak sesuai kata hatiku. Tak terlalu peduli dengan aturan atau apapun" Jawaban itu jujur. Bukan karena desakan.

Itu jawaban final yang mampu didapatnya. Gaara mengangguk. Berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tak bergeming dari sikap tegaknya, diikuti dua shinobi di belakangnya.

.

.

Terdengar ketukan pelan dari pintu kamarnya. Dia yang sedang tidak melakukan apapun – hanya terduduk menatap gerakan ikan dalam kolam dari beranda yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan taman yang tepat berada di depan ruangan di mana dia tidur – lantas berdiri, berniat untuk melihat siapapun yang telah mengetuk pintunya, dan keperluan seseorang tersebut hingga datang kepadanya – disaat seperti ini.

Pintu tergeser.

"Ya?" Seorang asing, dengan jubah bertudung berwarna coklat. Bukan Hyuuga maupun Uchiha yang berkimono. Entah kenapa, dia merasa, suatu hal tak terduga akan terjadi. "Siapa?" Dalam artian buruk. Menekan kekhawatirannya, dia tetap bergeming di depan pintu, berhadapan tepat dengan seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Maaf"

Hanya itu yang mampu didengarnya selain debaman tubuhnya yang menghantam tubuh seseorang di depannya – yang menjaga tubuhnya agar tak membentur lantai karena hilangnya kesadaran. Tengkuknya telah menjadi sasaran pukulan. Dan sebelum amethysnya benar-benar tertutup, kain berwarna merah terlihat di balik tudung itu – meski sekilas. _Siapa?_

.

.

Dia memutar arah. Begitu saja, tanpa alasan. Langkahnya berbalik, kembali ke tempat di mana dia menempatkan diri saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Konoha. Ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Dan instingnya mengatakan bahwa dia memang harus kembali.

Langkahnya makin lebar, karena suasana sepi yang mendadak melingkupi sekelilingnya. Sesuatu tengah terjadi. Dia yakin.

Suara gesekan terdengar, tanah dan telapak kakinya yang beralas – langkah lebarnya terhenti. Mendadak dia memasang sikap kuda-kuda 'Ingatlah, Hyuuga adalah yang terkuat di Konoha' "Itu pasti, Hiashi-jiisan," gumamnya lirih, entah pada siapa. Kalimat pimpinan klan Hyuuga yang khusus ditujukan kepadanya, tiba-tiba teringat kembali.

Dihadapannya Sabaku merah menatapnya datar, tepat di depan gerbang mansion Souke keluarga Hyuuga. Masih dengan sikapnya yang tenang. Pakaian silver-merahnya tertutup jubah perjalanan coklat, dengan tudung yang menggantung di ujung belakang kepalannya. Tak jauh di belakangnya, dua orang dengan jubah yang juga berwarna coklat dengan cepat berlari ke arah depan – memposisikan diri di depan Gaara. Gadis yang menjadi pusat rotasi pemuda Bunke Hyuuga itu kini telah terkulai lemas, dalam gendongan sang Kazekage – yang semakin mempererat pelukannya dan membawa wajah Hairess Hyuuga terbenam pada dada bidangnya.

Tak berniat melepasnya.

Sabaku merah membalikkan badan, menjauh. Meninggalkan dua kakaknya untuk berhadapan dengan Shinobi jenius Konoha.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, Sabaku"

Gaara mendengar geraman tertahan, yang dapat dipastikan datang dari Hyuuga di belakangnya. Tapi langkahnya masih sama, berjalan tenang dan mengabaikan apapun.

Mengabaikan –

"Gaara"

– pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di hadapannya dengan pandangan sendu. Kazekage Suna tetap melangkah, meski di belakangnya terdengar benturan-benturan dan ledakan, meski pemuda di hadapannya telah mengulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya.

Langkahnya terhenti. Tak menoleh, masih lurus memandang ke depan. "Aku juga, Naruto. Aku juga akan bertindak sesuai kata hati dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan apapun"

Naruto menatap kosong pertarungan Neji dengan dua orang Sabaku – pemuda Hyuuga itu tengah terdesak karena kecenderungannya bertarung dalam jarak pendek, berbanding terbalik dengan Temari dan Kankuro yang bertarung jarak jauh. Sahabat yang kini di sampingnya masih tak melangkah pergi, berdiri terdiam menunggu jika Naruto akan menyerangnya – orang yang telah mengganggu kedamaian desa Konoha. Tapi Naruto hanya diam. Dan membiarkan Gaara melewatinya, dan tak berbuat apapun. Di depannya, seorang asing turut serta dalam pertarungan antar shinobi dari dua desa setelah menyemburkan api, ikat kepalanya tak berlambang Suna maupun Konoha. Seorang bersurai coklat-kekuningan terkuncir dengan lambang Kumo di dahinya. Dari arah serangannya terlihat bahwa dia berada di pihak Temari-Kankuro. Tiga lawan satu. Pertarungan yang tidak imbang dari segi jumlah. Tapi Naruto tak berniat menolong Neji, karena benaknya kini dipenuhi dengan Gaara.

Dan dia berbalik. Membelakangi Neji yang semakin terdesak, dengan jeritan, pekikan, benturan, dan ledakan mengiringi. Menatap punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh, yang terlihat sangat rapuh dalam pandangan Naruto. Tiba-tiba matanya memanas, dan air perlahan mendesak keluar, menciptakan aliran di wajah tan miliknya. Kakinya serasa terpaku, tak mengijinkannya tuk meraih Gaara.

Sejujurnya, dia tak ingin menghentikan Gaara.

Entah oleh sebab apa. Tak ada alasan yang jelas.

Gaara berbelok. Saphire miliknya tak lagi melihat punggung Gaara. Bising di belakangnya terhenti. Dia melangkah ke depan, tak berniat menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

Sial.

Dia tidak akan menyerah. Dia tidak boleh menyerah.

Pipi sebelah kanannya telah tergores oleh boneka milik Kankuro. Dan kepalanya terasa pening, pandangannya mengabur.

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō"

Pertama, Kedua, Ketiga, Ke-

Gagal. Jutsunya tidak sempurna. Lagi-lagi senjata tengah Sabaku itu mengganggunya.

Neji terengah dengan sikap kuda-kudanya. Maniknya memandang Temari yang tersungkur oleh serangannya tadi, dan masih berusaha untuk berdiri. Ini kesempatan. Selagi gadis itu memulihkan diri, dia akan fokus menghadapi Kankuro.

Ada cakra yang familiar di dekatnya. Tapi, tak ada waktu untuk mengalihkan mata – mencari tahu pemilik cakra.

"Shōtei"

Dia mendorong tangannya cepat, mengarahkan telapak tangannya tepat ke dada Kankuro.

Brakk

Serpihan kayu berhamburan di depan Neji, menghalangi pandangannya pada dua Sabaku yang sepeprtinya telah kehabisan cakra – sama sepertinya. Dia sadar, kegagalannya ini membuat cakranya terbuang percuma. Dia melupakan bahwa pemuda Suna itu tidak hanya memiliki dua boneka. Kehancuran satu boneka tak lantas membuat serangan Kankuro mengendur. Kesalahannya, dia menganggap enteng kemampuan kedua Sabaku.

Ah, ini cakra milik Naruto. Sedang apa dia sekarang? Kenapa dia tak membantu Neji?

Sial. Kesadarannya makin menipis.

Dia harus menang. Hinata-sama menunggunya, menunggu Neji untuk memenuhi janji yang telah tercipta meski tak terucap. Menjaga Hinata-samanya. Menjaga senyum Hinata-nya. Untuk itu, dia tidak akan kalah – tidak boleh kalah. Kemenangan harus berada di tangannya. Tak ada kompromi.

Tepat ketika dia akan melakukan jutsu, lidah api menutupi pandangannya. Semakin mendekat, dan dia melompat beberapa kali – menghindari api, sebelum kemudian Hakkeshō Kaiten melindunginya dari panas api. Suara putaran cakra berdesing di telinganya yang mulai kehilangan kepekaan. Tepat ketika api menghilang dan jutsunya tak lagi aktif, matanya menemukan seorang dengan lambang desa Kumo.

Sekali lihat Neji sadar, perempuan di depannya memiliki cakra serupa dengan Naruto.

_Awas kau, Naruto._

Hantaman benda tajam mendarat di punggungnya. Merobek tubuh itu, menampakkan batangan besi lancip keluar dari dadanya. Dia lengah, dan lagi-lagi senjata aneh Kankurolah yang menembus pertahanannya.

Pandangannya menggelap, diikuti cakra Naruto yang menjauh.

.

.

Pemuda berkuncir itu baru saja akan memakai Hakama-nya ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menggeser pintu dengan suara keras. Wajah tegang Fugaku yang pertama dilihatnya, dan sukses membuatnya merasa bahwa urusan yang membawa Tou-sannya ke kamar ini bukanlah suatu hal yang baik. Dia cemas, tentu saja. Tapi dia masih bisa menyembunyikannya dengan wajah datarnya.

Yang pasti, sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi hingga wajah tanpa ekspresi milik Tou-sannya saat ini tidak ada.

"Mansion keluarga utama Hyuuga diserang, oleh Suna. Otogakure dan Kumogakure turut serta dalam penyerangan"

Gaara telah menyeret banyak pihak.

**-tbc-**

Mau menegaskan. Scene Gaara dan Hinata di chap 1 beda hari, ya. Karena perjalanan Suna-Konoha butuh tiga hari, benar kan? Jadi kira-kira scene Gaara terjadi tiga hari sebelum scene Hinata. Dan scene di chap ini masih di hari yang sama dengan scene Hinata di chap 1.

Untuk **seta**-san, saya inginnya juga fokus ke ItaHinaGaa, tapi tiba-tiba saja jari-jari saya mengetik tentang Neji – tanpa ada rencana ^^v Makasih sudah mengingatkan

Mirage, instrumen milik Kitaro. Salah satu dari beberapa ciptaannya yang sangat saya suka.

**thx 4 read**

**wanna review?**


	3. Moving

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Chara : Gaara, Hinata H, Itachi U**

**Genre : Drama / Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : OoC, semi –Canon, Don't Like Don't Read, Talkless**

**.**

**.**

**Moving**

**.**

**.**

**Moon Dance**

Dia sudah terbiasa.

Ya, dia memang telah terbiasa dengan ini.

Dia, mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa dia memang telah lama melakukan hal ini. Dan dia akan melakukannya lagi. Menunggu. Mungkin tak akan membosankan jika dia menunggu seseorang yang berharga untuk menjemputnya kembali pulang ke rumah. Dia telah terbiasa. Ya. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pulang. Sebentar lagi. Dia orang yang sabar, dulu semua anggota Hyuuga selalu mengatakan demikian.

Jadi, tak masalah jika dia menunggu _sedikit_ lebih lama _lagi_.

Karena Itachi pasti akan menjemputnya. Dan kemudian menggelar upacara pernikahannya yang tertunda.

Dia masih memiliki kesabaran tinggi untuk terduduk di kursi ini, di depan jendela, dan memandang perubahan sinar bulan. Berapa kali bulan telah purnama? Tiga, empat, tujuh? Ah, tepat sebelas kali jika bulan penuh di depan matanya masuk dalam hitungan. Masih belum terlalu lama dia di sini. Masih sebentar jika dibanding Itachi yang bertahun-tahun menunggunya untuk mencapai umur tujuh belas.

Suara benturan ringan.

Dan berhasil mengalihkan amethysnya dari merah bulan. Memandang pemuda bersurai merah yang selalu mengunjunginya, sekedar mengantarkan makanan yang sering tak tersentuh – tak berkurang sedikitpun. Dan kadang beberapa helai pakaian untuknya. Tak ada kata, oleh keduanya.

Hinata telah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya yang kadang tak terasa. Dan punggungnya yang terlihat saat Hinata mulai menyadari keberadaannya. Serta sekelebat merah jubah saat pintu berdebam.

Kazekage itu akan selalu datang, tiga puluh derajat. Tiga puluh derajat dari mulai puncak matahari muncul di timur. Tiga puluh derajat dari mulai matahari tepat berada di atas kepala. Tiga puluh derajat pergerakan bulan dari mulai terlihatnya benda itu ketika matahari sepenuhnya hilang. Selalu dengan gerak yang sama.

Selalu dengan dia yang memunggungi pintu kamar dan menghadap ke luar jendela.

Hinata tahu.

Pemuda yang dulu dikenalnya secara kebetulan juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Menunggu. Menunggu dirinya yang telah pasti tak akan menyambutnya. Tidak jika telah ada orang yang akan membawanya pergi. Bahkan ketika seorang gadis berambut kuning memandangnya tanpa kata, tanpa gerak, hanya memandang kosong tepat ke iris lavendernya dengan tetesan yang terus mengalir dari kedua manik matanya. Bahkan ketika gadis tak dikenal itu menghela nafas berat sebelum berbalik memunggunginya, pergi dengan pundak yang masih bergetar.

Dia tidak akan menyambut harapan yang terulur padanya entah sejak berapa lama. Karena dia sendiri telah mengulurkan tangan tuk menunggu harapannya sendiri tersambut sejak dia dibawa secara paksa ke tempat ini.

Gaara yang menunggunya. Dia yang menunggu Itachi.

Tapi –

– dia mulai lelah menunggu.

Dan mulai mempertanyakan semuanya.

Kenapa bulan kali ini terlihat seperti berdarah?

Kemana perginya Itachi? Bukankah Konoha-Suna dapat ditempuh tiga hari? Apa dia baik-baik saja di sana? Kenapa dia tak lekas menjemputnya?

Kenapa gadis pirang itu menampakkan diri lagi? Sudah lebih tiga purnama. Siapa sebenarnya dia?

Kenapa Gaara terlihat sangat tenang dengan para Anbu yang panik mengerubunginya?

Kenapa jalanan penuh shinobi yang berteriak itu lebih menarik dibanding bulan merah menyala yang tak pernah terlihat di Konoha?

Dia memudar – merah bulat itu. Sirius sendirian. Melihatnya membuatnya tanpa sadar menggumamkan sebait harapan – doa, _Semoga dia baik-baik saja_. Sebaris kalimat yang tercipta karena gumaman lirih yang terdengar dari gadis pirang di belakangnya – kunjungannya yang kedua.

Hanya saja, dia tidak tahu kepada siapa doa itu terlantunkan.

**Heaven and Earth**

Ujung lengan jubahnya tertarik – kejadian tak terduga, oleh gadis itu – yang kini telah memandangnya sendu, matanya memerah "Tolong kembalikan aku"

Dia meminta. Gaara tahu itu. Hanya saja, biarkan dia berpura-pura bahwa gadis itu hanya memandangnya, tanpa ada satu katapun yang terucap. Berpura-pura bahwa gadis itu mengirimkan pesan lewat tatapannya bahwa dia ingin tidur. Dan memintanya membawakan sebuah selimut.

Terlalu pengecut untuk sekedar memandang balik Lavender yang telah tergenang itu. Terlalu sadar jika matanya memanas, entah karena apa.

"Aku akan kembali" Dia berbalik pergi, meninggalkannya sendiri. Sepenuhnya sadar bahwa gadis di belakangnya tengah tersedu tanpa suara.

Dia naif, dia tahu itu.

Tapi sugguh, dia tak ingin gadis itu menangis. Tidak bila sentuhan kecilnya membuatnya makin tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Tidak bila satu sentuhan membawanya kepada tatapan kosong, menerawang jauh – dan Gaara sangat tahu jika gadis itu tengah membayangkan Sulung Uchiha. Tidak bila dia tak mampu menghilangkan air matanya, menyekanya dari pipinya.

Tak mampu karena dia terlalu takut untuk memulai. Karena dia takut menerima penolakan bahkan sebelum dia meminta, sebelum dia memberikan penawaran.

Mungkin dia memang terlalu egois.

Menghilangkan berpuluh nyawa untuk memenuhi keinginan konyolnya.

Mengesampingkan kewajibannya yang berkedudukan sebagai pemimpin desa untuk menjaga kedamaian desa.

Membawa seluruh warganya dalam ketakutan akan peperangan yang akan meletus kapan saja di depan rumah masing-masing.

Membuat binar matanya kian lama kian meredup – kehilangan keinginan untuk hidup meski harapan terlihat jelas masih dipegangnya. Gadis itu. Hinata Hyuuga.

Tapi dia tidak akan memaksanya.

Entah kapan semua rutinitas ini akan berlanjut.

Dan tahu pasti bahwa tidak lama semua ini tidak akan berlanjut lagi, selesai. Memandang punggungnya yang rapuh. Memandang matanya yang mengarah kosong pada bulan. Karena sang pangeran akan membawa putri kembali ke istananya setelah mengalahkan naga jahat. Tale-klasik selalu begitu. Dan tak akan berubah jika sang naga selalu membawa nama kejahatan, dan pangeran selalu menunggangi kebenaran. Dunia selalu berpihak kepada kebaikan. Dia tahu itu. Dan posisinya sekarang bukan sebagai pangeran.

Hanya karena berlaku baik kepada gadis itu tak lantas membuat takdir berbaik hati merubahnya dari peran naga jahat dan menjadikannya sebagai pangeran. Meski dia melakukannya dengan tulus, hanya karena tak meninginkan tubuhnya mengurus dan pipinya menjadi tirus.

Membawa dan memikul harapan kosong sendiri. Tak masalah.

Dan, memandang bulan penuh dari balik punggung Hinata selalu menciptakan pertanyaan yang sama bagi Gaara. Akankah surga akan menerimanya? Karena jika tidak, entah kemana lagi dia melangkah ketika dia telah meninggalkan bumi. Tapi tak apa jika dia pergi terlalu cepat, karena tak akan ada yang menangisi kepergiannya. Benar, kan?

**Silk Road**

Jika orang selalu ingin memiliki pilihan, tapi untuk dia – untuk saat ini, dia lebih menginginkan tak ada pilihan yang tenyata membawanya pada kebuntuan.

Dia menyayangi adiknya, sangat menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. Lebih dari Tou-san, lebih dari Kaa-san, lebih dari keseluruhan anggota klan Uchiha, dan _mungkin_ lebih dari Hinata Hyuuga.

Dihadapkan dengan pilihan menyelamatkan orang yang dicintai dan menemani orang yang disayangi, Itachi diharuskan memilih. Dan yang sangat diketahuinya dengan pasti, dia tak ingin Sasuke mati tanpa kehadirannya. Maka, di sinilah dia sekarang. Menemani adiknya yang terbaring karena amukan Gaara beberapa bulan lalu. Tak melupakan Hinata tapi juga tak melakukan apapun untuknya. Dia memiliki prioritas, dan itu adalah Sasuke.

Tsunade-san – dokter senior di rumah sakit Konoha – telah angkat tangan dengan kerusakan organ dalam dan racun yang terus menyebar. Menunggu waktu, tidak tahu kapan tepatnya, mungkin akan terjadi tiba-tiba – perempuan itu bilang.

Itachi sadar, kehadirannya di samping Sasuke tak akan merubah apapun. Kehadiran yang sungguh sia-sia, sangat membuang waktu. Jika membandingkannya dengan sebuah usaha untuk membawa sosok perempuan itu kembali – yang entah sekarang sedang melakukan apa, atau entah bagaimana keadaannya.

Jangan menyalahkannya atas sebuah keputusan, dia menuruti keinginan hatinya.

Tak peduli dengan Hyuuga yang tersisa, yang terus mendesaknya untuk menjemput Hairess mereka. Tak peduli dengan kelanjutan klan Uchiha – yang kesemua anggotanya habis tak bersisa. Tak peduli dengan gelar Hokage Kelima yang tersemat di namanya karena dia pewaris Fugaku. Tak peduli jika ada seorang yang kini tengah menunggunya.

Setidaknya, biarkan dia tak menyesali keputusannya. Karena jika ini selesai, dia akan berjalan tegap tuk berjalan di atas pilihan keduanya. Biarkan dia menjadi sesosok Kakak dan Kekasih dalam waktu yang berbeda. Karena dia tak mampu menyangganya pada waktu yang bersamaan. Karena dia memiliki keterbatasan.

.

Tak ada yang tersisa – sejumput kepercayaan itu tergerogoti hingga habis. Tidak sebelum Gaara membantai berpuluh pasukan Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Tidak sesudah Gaara telah memerahkan hari itu – hari dimana dia seharusnya duduk khidmat di samping Hinata. Pun sekarang, nama Hokage tak mampu menggerakkan Shinobi Konoha bergerak menuju Suna – membangun kembali harga diri desa yang telah dihancurkan, mengambil kembali gadisnya yang berharga. Tak ada yang mengiringinya, tidak meski harga diri Hokage Konoha dipertaruhkan, lagi.

Tapi tak masalah. Dia mampu melawan Gaara dan Suna sendirian. Tak perlu ada yang membantunya. Dan kemenangan akan membawanya mendapatkan lagi kepercayaan yang tak pernah ditujukan kepada keluarga Uchiha – tidak sejak Fugaku menggulingkan Sarutobi secara tiba-tiba dan mematenkan kekuasaan Hokage atas nama Itachi Uchiha.

Pakaian Anbu – bukan jubah kebesaran Hokage – melekat di tubuhnya.

Melangkah melewati gerbang desa, tak terlihat seorang pun. Sepi – hatinya, tentu saja. Kapan penolakan akan terus berlanjut?

**In Our Tears**

Menempatkan diri bukan keahliannya. Bahkan sejak dia menjadi satu-satunya keluarga bagi'nya', dia belum mampu menempatkan dirinya sebagai seorang kakak.

Tidak membawa adiknya dalam sebuah keputusan yang benar.

Menuruti keegoisannya, dan menuruti keegoisan diri sendiri. Dia tahu 'kakak' tidak pantas disematkan di depan namanya. Dan sang adik memang tak pernah memanggilnya kakak. Hanya –

– "Temari"

Tak apa, toh hanya formalitas.

"Ada apa?"

"Serangan di gerbang desa, biar aku mengurusnya. Kau, jaga dia"

Menuruti keegoisannya sebagai kakak yang mendukung perbuatan salah adiknya, yang membawa nama pribadi tapi menyeret Shinobi-Shinobi Suna. Hanya karena dirinya ingin memandang senyum tipis itu lagi – yang selalu muncul setelah kepulangannya dari Konoha beberapa tahun lalu. Senyum yang nyatanya tak muncul bahkan ketika objek yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum telah berada di depan mata, dalam rumahnya, selalu dapat dilihat Gaara.

"Baik" gadis yang telah dijaga dengan baik oleh Gaara itu, telah meninggalkan hatinya pada pemuda desanya, tak membawanya bersama kepergiannya ke Suna – tak memberikan kesempatan kepada Gaara untuk sekedar menyentuhnya. "Hati-hati" _Karena kau begitu kacau akhir-akhir ini. Kuharap kau bisa kembali tanpa terluka sedikitpun._

Karena bahkan dia tak dapat berhenti memikirkan bahwa Gaara dalam bahaya. Tidak jika dihadapannya gadis itu masih tetap duduk di depan jendela, mungkin menikmati bau ledakan yang tercium dengan jelas karena terbawa angin. Tidak jika kosong matanya tak berubah sedikitpun sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

Tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan adik bungsunya, membuatnya tanpa sadar menurunkan air matanya di kamar ini _lagi_, di hadapan gadis ini _lagi_, sambil memandang sosok ini _lagi_.

Membayangkan Gaara berada di garis terluar desa Suna membuatnya sadar, lawan mugkin sangat tangguh hingga membuat Kazekage turun tangan. Insting Gaara tak pernah salah. "Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Gaara" gumamnya lirih. Tanpa sadar gadis yang masih memunggunginya – masih memandang merah bulan yang memudar – mendengarnya dengan jelas. Mendengar kalimat itu meski tersamarkan nafas berat karena tangisnya.

**-tbc-**

Terlalu random, saya tahu. Sepenggal dari masing-masing karakter. Semoga tidak bingung dengan babakan waktu tiap sub-bagian chapter ini. Tapi akan ada penjelasannya di chapter-chapter depan.

Karena ada seseorang yang menyebutkan, akan ada mata yang berkaca-kaca tanpa sadar saat menatap mata orang yang kita cintai (lihat Gaara di Heaven and Earth)

Bukan incest (Temari dan Gaara). Hanya menunjukkan tiap orang memiliki caranya sendiri untuk memberikan rasa sayangnya kepada saudaranya.

**thx 4 read**

**wanna review?**


End file.
